Hundred Ghost Story Party
by TailsLovesCosmo
Summary: Sonic and Tails decide to get some friends together to tell ghost stories. Just friends having fun, right? But Amy keeps chasing Sonic, Rouge wants the Master Emerald, and Tails' new friends are very serious about ghosts and monsters. Maybe too serious.
1. Prologue

HUNDRED GHOST STORY PARTY

Prologue

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic said one day, not long after they'd returned to Mobius after their trip to Earth. "Today's the last day of O-Bon! We should have a Hundred Ghost Story Party!"  
"I don'tthink I even know a hundred ghost stories, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Well, it doesn't have to be a hundred," Sonic pointed out. "I think it'll work fine if everybody at the party tells…five stories."

"Well, I can tell five, easy," Tails said. "Of course, somebody else might tell me stories. Can this be open book?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Even telling ghost stories, Tails was a geek! "Anyway," he said, "I think we can get the Chaotix to join in. I don't know about Knucklehead, though. He's not much fun."

"I know Cream won't want to join us," Tails said. "What about Amy?"

"Did somebody call my name?" Amy cried, suddenly throwing her arms around Sonic.

"Where did you come from?!?" Sonic cried, trying to catch his breath. "Amy! I can't breath!"

"What about me?" Amy asked Tails. "You'd better not be talking about me behind my back, or smashie-smashie!"

Tails took a step back, even though it was extremely unlikely that Amy would let go of her deathgrip on Sonic to go after him. "It's…the last day of O-Bon," Tails said. "We were going to get some friends together and tell ghost stories tonight!"

"Oo!" Amy squealed. "I love ghost stories! The best part is getting scared, and throwing your arms around the person you love! Isn't that right, my little hedgie-piglet?"  
"'Hedgie-piglet?!?'" Sonic cried. "You are _not_ calling me that around people!" He looked at Tails, who had his hand over his mouth. "Don't laugh, dude! You'll have the same problem someday when _you _get a girlfriend!"

"No way!" Tails said. "Not after the way Fiona treated me!"

"Ah, come on, Tails," Amy said, still not letting go of Sonic. "You're cute. You'd have girls chasing you like True Blue here if you weren't such a geek!" She glared at her would-be boyfriend. "You let any girl but me catch you, and you'll regret it, of course!" She smiled sweetly.

"I've got a girlfriend!" Sonic said. "Princess Sally is…"

"Sally?" Amy cried. "Sally took three days to even talk to you after we came home!" Amy said. "She's over you, buddy!" She started to crush him again. "But I'll _never_ be over you! Amy Parlouzer!" she said, giving herself Sonic's last name. "Mrs. Nikki Parlouzer! Doesn't that sound dreamy?"

"Nightmares are dreams," Sonic muttered.

"I didn't hear that!" Amy sang. "If I heard that, I might get ANGRY!!!"

"I'll…go and ask Vector, Espio, and Charmy if they want to participate," Tails said.

"I'll ask a couple of girls," Amy said. She made a face. "Girls who have the sense to know that you're mine mine mine!"

"Uh…you don't think Big would want to come, do you?" Sonic asked, finally prying himself away from the pink hedgehog.

"Big still sleeps with a night light," Amy said. "Where should we tell our scary stories, honey? Your place or mine?"

"Don't call me 'honey,'" Sonic said. "And I think we should have it at the old Graymoor place."

"The old spook house?" Amy said. "They say that old man Myers murdered his entire family, then hanged himself from the top of the staircase! Boy, when you throw a party, you really go all out! I'll wear a costume!" She rushed off. "See you tonight…honey!"

"Good grief!" Sonic said. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

On his way to see the Chaotix, Tails passed a dojo that had recently opened up. He saw a cat, blindfolded, attacking a dummy with a wooden sword. Another cat, a girl, turned the dummy from side to side. It had wooden arms that ended in boxing gloves. The male cat's whiskers twitched as he dodged and weaved, the dummy missing most of the time. Tails was impressed. This guy was good!

The girl cat noticed Tails and stopped. "We have company, bro," she said. She stepped forward and bowed. "I am Anzu! How may I be of service?"

"Um…uh…" Tails was caught off guard. "Hi! Um…I'm Tails. I was just passing by, and I was very impressed by your brother's skill."

"Yes," the male cat said, removing his blindfold and bowing. "I am wonderful, aren't I?" He laughed. "No seriously, I'm Ringo! Pleased to meetcha!" They shook hands.

"Are you interested in martial arts, Tails?" Anzu asked.

"Uh, well, I have a friend who's into them," Tails said. "His name is Knuckles, and…"  
"You know the guardian of the Master Emerald?" Ringo said. "Cool! Can you introduce me?"

"Uh, sure," Tails said. "I was just going to invite him and his friends to a Hundred Ghost Story Party tonight. It's the last day of O-Bon, you know."

"Great!" Ringo said. "I know this one about a samurai and a ghost…"

Anzu snorted. "Everyone knows that one," she said. She looked at Tails. "Girls are invited, aren't they?"

"Sure," Tails said. "A friend of mine, Amy Rose, is going to be there. Um…I should warn you about something. See, Sonic the Hedgehog is going to be there…"

"Cool!" Ringo said. "The hero of Mobius, and the guardian of the Master Emerald togther in the same place! I am so there!"

"Yeah, well, I should just mention," Tails went on, "Amy, my friend, is very jealous of Sonic, and she's…uh…she can get very jealous around him."

Anzu snorted again. "Oh please! I don't want your friend! I hate popular boys! They're always so conceited! So where are we meeting?"

"There's this little house up on Green Hill," Tails said. "It belonged to a family named Graymoor. It's supposed to be haunted, but…"

"Cool!" Ringo yelled again. "Ghost stories, and a real ghost for us to destroy!"

"Uh…say what?" Tails asked.

"My brother and I are demon hunters," Anzu said. "It is our duty to protect the helpless from spirits and other creatures." She looked Tails over. "I thought, at first, from those two tails of yours that you might be a youkai, a fox demon."

"No," Tails said nervously, "just a mutant. I…hope you don't hunt those two?"

"Why?" Ringo asked, leaning forward. "What's your mutant power?"

"Um…I fly?" Tails said.

"Duh!" Ringo said. "You're Tails the Fox! Sonic's right hand man." He seemed disappointed. "I always pictured you as being taller."

"Well, um…I have to ask Knuckles and some more friends about the party," Tails said, backing away. "I…guess we'll probably be starting right at twilight."

"We'll be there!" Anzu cried as Tails took off.

"Cool!" Ringo said yet again. "He can really fly!"

"Okay," Tails muttered to himself once he was out of hearing range," that was sure weird! Oh well. I've met weirder."

Weirder included Vector, who was apparently talking to an audience only he could see at his detective headquarters.

"And so once again, I, Vector the great," here he flexed his biceps, "had saved the day, folks!"

"Hey, Tails!" Charmy said. "You'll have to excuse Vector. He's just about finished with the latest episode of the Vector Show! Nutty as a fruitcake, isn't he?"

"You know I can hear you, don't you?" Vector demanded.

"It wouldn't be any fun to say that if you couldn't!" Charmy said, laughing.

"What are you doing here, Tails?" Vector asked.

"Um…Sonic and I are having a Hundred Ghost Story Party at the old Graymoor house," Tails said. "Would any of you like to come?"

"Sure!" Charmy said. "I love ghost stories! I'm the best ghost story teller around!"

"What do you mean you're the best?" Vector demanded. "I'm ten times the ghost story teller that you are! And I know ten times as many stories!"

"Telling ghost stories during Urabon-e is bad karma," Espio said. "I'm not coming."

Vector and Charmy started making chicken noises and flapping their arms.

"Fine!" Espio said. "Ill come! Just stop that!" They kept it up. "Do you have any idea just how annoying the both of you are?"

Tails dived for the door as the Chaotix started fighting. They were best friends, but they were also like those three crazy guys that Chris' grandpa Chuck liked to watch on tv. As Tails took off, he heard Vector say, "I'll moider youse guys!" Charmy responded by saying, "Hey, leave him alone!" "You keep out of this, knucklehead!" Vector said. Obviously, they'd watched those three guys on tv too.

That just left Knuckles. Tails found him, of course, guarding the Master Emerald.

"Hey, Knuckles!" Tails said. "We're having a Hundred Ghost Story Party tonight! Want to join us?"

"I need to guard the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"There's a guy that really wants to meet you," Tails said. "He's really good at martial arts, and he's always wanted to meet the guardian of the Master Emerald."  
"So I've got a fan, huh?" Knuckles said. "Does he have a cute sister?"

"Um…well, I'm not an expert on cute girls," Tails said, "but his sister's pretty cute."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Knuckles demanded. "I'll be there!"

Tails gave Knuckles a few details about the party, then flew off. As Knuckles got ready to go, planning to carry the Master Emerald on his back, he had no idea that he was being watched.

"Cheating on me, eh, Knuckie? Well, if I can't have your heart, then maybe I'll have that nice big Master Emerald? Having a ghost party, huh? Well, no ghost party is complete without a ghost!" Rouge bared her fangs, then flapped her wings and took off.

The stage was set. The Hundred Ghost Story Party would begin soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Story1

Needless to say, Tails hasn't met and lost Cosmo yet, or there's no way he would want to hear or tell ghost stories. If she came back, would he ever want to do this sort of thing again? Doubtful. So this will be the only one of these.

HUNDRED GHOST STORY PARTY

First Story

To Sonic and Tails' surprise, Cream showed up with Amy at the old house. "Cream?" Tails said. "I didn't know you liked ghost stories."

"Well," Cream said, "as long as they're not _too_ scary, Cheese and I just can't say no to a party, can we , Cheese?"

"Chao chao!"

"Big said no way though," Amy said.

"Does your mother know what sort of party we're having?" Tails asked Cream.

Cream looked at Amy. "She doesn't need to know everything Cream does," Amy said.

"Amy…" Tails said, "if Vanilla finds out, and doesn't approve of Cream hearing ghost stories, we could all be in a lot of trouble."

"Aw, you worry too much, little buddy," Sonic said. "I brought hot dogs. You brought chili, right, Amy?" He sounded desperate.

Amy giggled. "I brought a huge can!" Amy said.

"And I packed a huge picnic basket!" Cream said.

The Chaotix came in next. Besides Vector, Espio, and Charmy, they were joined by Mighty the Armadillo, his sidekick, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Julie-Su, Knuckles' sometimes girlfriend.

"You didn't invite Rouge, did you?" Julie-Su asked Sonic. "I can't stand her!"

"Don't worry," Amy promised. "If she shows up…smashie- smashie!" She giggled demonically. "So you can get back together with Knuckles and hug when it starts getting really scary!"

Julie-Su snorted. "Yeah, right!"

"Amy?" Cream said. "It's not really going to get all _that_ scary, is it?"

"Don't worry, Cream," Amy promised, "I won't let you get scared." She grinned. "_I_ do the scaring!"

"You _are_ pretty scary, Amy!" Cream agreed.

"Thanks," Amy said, "I…hey, wait a minute!"

Bokkun flew in an upstairs window. "This sounds like a fun night!" he said to himself. As he snuck about, he nearly ran into Rouge.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm here to steal the Master Emerald," Rouge said. "And you? Eggman sent you, huh?'

"No, I'm off duty," Bokkun said. "I just want to hear some ghost stories!"

"Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours!" Rouge told him. "Fink on me, and you're history, you…whatever you are? What are you, anyway?"

Bokkun shrugged. "Beats me!"

"Hey, Julie!" Knuckles cried. "Great to see you again! Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"You didn't invite that bat, did you?" Julie-Su demanded.

"What?" Knuckles said. "No way! This night is just you and me!"

"Be still my stomach!" Rouge muttered. "I'm going to enjoy what I'm going to do to that Knucklehead! And his Knuckleheaded little girlfriend too!"

The front door opened again. Three cats and…something, entered.

"Oh, hey!" Tails called. "Sonic, Knuckles! I'd like you to meet, uh…"

"Ringo!" the male cat said, shaking Knuckles' hand. "Glad to meet you! I've heard a lot about the guardian of the Master Emerald!"

"Heh! Well, I am pretty stupendous, if I do say so myself!" Knuckles said.

"Even if only in your own mind," Sonic said.

"Right," Knuckles said, "I'm stupendous in my own…Hey! Wiseguy!"

"Are we telling ghost stories or jokes?" Anzu asked. "I'm Anzu, this nitwit's twin sister. I noticed he forgot to introduce us." She pointed towards a much smaller cat. "This is our little sister, Momo." Momo was about the same age as Cream. Anzu pointed towards the creature, who appeared to be something like a bat winged, horned cat. "And this is Scorch."

"Hey!" the demonic-looking girl said. "I'm Ringo's girlfriend, so all you girls, stay away from my guy!"

"I am not your boyfriend!" Ringo cried. "She does this to me all the time!"

"I know how ya feel, pal!" Sonic said, wearily. "Welcome to my world!"

"And just what do you mean by that, hmmm?" Amy Rose demanded, pico-pico hammer suddenly in her hand.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening!" Sonic said quickly.

"Um…if we're all here," Tails said, "why don't we start?"

"Wait a minute," Amy said. "There are a couple of people I invited who haven't gotten here yet."

"Good," Cream said in a very small voice. "I need a few minutes to build my courage up, how about you, Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said, hugging Cream nervously.

"Hey, what is that?" Momo asked, pointing at Cheese.

"This is my chao friend, Cheese," Cream said. "And I'm Cream!"

"Momo," the cat girl said. "And my…imaginary friend is Wisp."

"Oh?" Cream said. "I used to have an imaginary friend until I met Cheese, then she went away. Her name was Madame Fifi."

Cream and Momo hit it off great. Anzu kept talking about martial arts to Knuckles. This seemed to get Espio's interest. The three of them started acting out karate moves, then discussing them. Knuckles had never sounded so knowledgeable in his life. Ringo kept trying to join in on the conversation, but Scorch kept blabbing to him. "Don't invite a girl to a party and then ignore her!" she said at last.

"I didn't invite you!" Ringo said. "Let go of my arm!"

"Never, my heart!" Scorch declared. "Not until the seas run dry! Not until the mountains crumble! Not until lovers cease to dream!"

"Billions of demons, and I have to run into the only one that's into poetry!" Ringo moaned.

"Cream's so cute!" Bokkun thought. "I wonder what she'd say if I asked her to go out with me?"

"Come on," Rouge muttered. "I haven't got all night! Start this shindig all ready!"

There was a knock on the door. Amy opened it. "Hi, guys!" she said. "Everybody, this is Dorothy, Andrea, and Tiffany!" Dorothy was a chinchilla, Andrea was an otter, and Tiffany was a raccoon.

"Hi," Sonic said.

Amy put her arm around him. "Sorry, girls, but this one's mine!"

"Let go, Amy!" Sonic said.

"Never!" Amy giggled insanely.

"And then she wonders why I'm not interested!" Sonic muttered.

"What was that?" Amy demanded.

"I wonder why this is so interesting," Sonic said. "Telling ghost stories?"

"Well, duh," Amy said. "It's like I said to Julie-Su, when you get scared, you can snuggle!"

"I wish Sally had come," Sonic murmured.

"Sally is a big dumb turkey!" Amy cried.

"She's a princess!" Sonic pointed out.

"I'm from Mercia, so she's not my princess," Amy said. "Come on, everybody! Time to start the party!"

"I'll start," Sonic said.

"No, me!" Amy cried. "Here's a story I heard from my cousin when I was little. I'll retell it with people I know."  
"That sounds cool!" Tails said. "Pleasedon'ttellmystories, pleasedon'ttellmystories, pleasedon'ttellmystories!" Tails muttered to himself.

"Turn the lights down, Tails!" Amy said.

"You got it!" Tails said. With the windows covered with dark curtains, the dim lighting made the room pretty creepy.

"I'm scared!" Cream said, cuddling Cheese."  
"It's okay," Momo said, "Wisp and I will protect you!"

Story #1:

Sonic and Amy had gone to the movies. Sonic had insisted on watching a horror movie. Because of this, as they drove to make out point…

"I wouldn't take you to a make out point!" Sonic cried.

"No interrupting!" Amy yelled. "Ahem, as I was saying, as they drove to make out point, Amy was very scared. She kept looking around nervously. There was no one else there. Usually, there were a lot of cars parked up on the hill overlooking the lake. But today, there was only Sonic's blue convertible.

"Sonic," she said, "are you sure it's safe out here? I heard there was a murder right around here not long ago! What if the killer comes back?"

Sonic snorted. "Yeah, right, Amy!" Sonic said. "There's no way that guy would still be around now! He'd be too easily identified. The eyewitnesses said he had a hook for a left hand."

"That sounds so creepy!" Amy said, snuggling up to Sonic.

Sonic started to kiss Amy, when, suddenly, they heard a scraping sound outside. It sounded like metal on metal.

"What was that?" Amy cried. "Sonic! There's somebody out there!"

"Don't be silly," Sonic said. "It was just some kind of weird bird or something." He started to kiss Amy again. But the weird sound came again. This time, it sounded like it was right outside.

"Somebody's out there!" Amy sobbed. "I know they are! Look, Sonic! Please!"

"Don't be silly!" Sonic said. He tried to kiss her again. Again the sound came. This time, it sounded like something was scraping Amy's side of the car.

"Take me home!" Amy sobbed. "Take me home! I'm scared!"

"Oh brother," Sonic said, putting the car in gear. They didn't speak all the way to Amy's house. When they got there, he got out and went around to open Amy's door. There was blood dripping down the side of the car.

And hanging there from the doorway…was a hook!

Amy had put on a glove with a hook on it in the dark. As she finished, she rubbed the hook against Sonic's back.

"Wahhh!" Sonic yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Oh brother!" Rouge hissed upstairs, rolling her eyes. "How lame! I told that kind of story when I was eight! I hope it gets better than that!"

"Y-yeah," Bokkun said, shaking. "It d-d-didn't sc-scare me none!"

"Okay," Sonic said, "me next!"

"Sonic!" Tails cried. He lowered his voice. "That was one of the stories I was going to tell! You're gonna make me look like a fool in front of everybody if I have nothing to contribute!"

"Okay, okay," Sonic said. "Go ahead, little buddy."

Don't worry, the stories get longer and more original, Rouge and Bokkun will start making trouble, Amy's friends will hopefully not be clichés or clones of each other, and maybe Eggman will show up for a visit before the show is over. Got any ideas? Let me know. Remember the T rating, though.


	3. Chapter 3 Stories 2 and 3

HUNDRED GHOST STORY PARTY

Chapter Two

"Um…okay," Tails said nervously. The fox would ramble on and on about technical things that no one else except Doctor Eggman understood, but was often shy in front of large groups, and sometimes had trouble making smalltalk. He cleared his throat. "So, um…this happened to my mom and grandfather years ago."

"Tell it like I did!" Amy urged him. "Put yourself in the story, that might help!"

Tails sweat dropped. "I…that would mean making me into my mother!" he said. "Um…let me see, maybe I can rewrite this…"

Story#2:

"Wow, Mommy!" Cream said, looking out the window of her mother's car. "It sure is raining hard!" She looked up at the pale full moon and shivered. "This would be a good night for ghosts!"

"Oh, Cream, honey!" Vanilla said to her daughter, shaking her head. "There are no such things as ghosts! I'm sorry I told you all of those scary stories! But that's all they are, just old stories."

"If you say so," Cream said, pulling s blanket in the backseat up to her chin.

Cream's mother had lost her job, and they were traveling to her grandfather's farm in the next state. Cream hadn't been there since she was four, and barely remembered her grandparents.

"Mommy!" Cream cried suddenly. "Look! There's a lady standing out in the rain!"

"I see her, honey!" Vanilla said. "Poor thing!"

The girl looked about eighteen or so. She was wearing a party dress. She had no umbrella.

"I'm going to give her a lift," Vanilla said. She pulled over to the side of the road, and rolled her window down. "Excuse me," she said. "Can we give you a lift?"

"Thank you," the girl said in a small, thin voice that they could barely hear. She got into the car beside Vanilla. She stared straight ahead.

"My name's Vanilla, and this is my daughter, Cream," Vanilla said. "What's your name, dear?"  
"Maria," the girl said softly. "I live down the road a little ways."

Cream handed her a spare blanket. "Here, pretty lady," she said. "You must be cold!"

"Thank you, little girl," Maria said in her soft voice, wrapping herself up in the blanket.

They drove in silence. Vanilla needed to watch the road because it was very muddy, and Cream was afraid to disturb her. The older girl said nothing.

Vanilla squinted through the windshield. They were coming to an old house. "Is this where you live, dear?" she asked. She turned and nearly lost control of the wheel.

The girl was gone!  
"Mommy!" Cream cried. "I just looked away for a second, and she was gone!"

"I…I know, dear," Vanilla said, visibly shaken by what had just occurred. The blanket Cream had given her was gone too. "M-maybe we can get some answers at that old house."

Cream shivered. "No, Mommy! That lady must have been a ghost! If she wanted to come here, that must be a haunted house!"

"There has to be a logical explanation," Vanilla insisted, pulling up the driveway.

Cream didn't want to go up to the old house, but she certainly didn't want to stay in the car alone. They went up to the porch slowly, looking from side to side, as if afraid that something might jump out at them at any moment. They crossed the old porch, which creaked in several places.

Vanilla knocked on the door. Cream hugged her mother tightly. The door opened. A black and red hedgehog opened the door. "Well?" he said. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me," Vanilla said, "but we…uh…this is going to sound strange, I know, but we picked up a hitchhiker down the road, and…"

The hedgehog sighed. "Come with me," he said. They were afraid to follow him, but Vanilla decided they couldn't be rude now. To their shock, he led them to an old cemetery.

"You're not the first people who picked her up," he said. "Maria was my prom date ten years ago. She lived right next door to me. We were coming home from the prom ten years ago this very night. My car skidded in the road. I survived, but Maria was killed. Every year on this day, somebody tries to bring her home, but she never quite makes it." He shook his head sadly. "Her parents left long ago, but I decided to stay. Just in case Maria makes it home one year."

He pointed to Maria's grave. Draped across it was the blanket Cream had given her.

The end.

"Wow!" Cream said, hugging Momo. "If that really happened, I'd've screamed my head off!"

"Ghosts aren't bad," Momo assured her. "They're just people who lost their bodies."

"Um…okay," Cream said, now slightly afraid of Momo.

"Hey, pretty good, little buddy!" Sonic said. "Of course, if Shadow were here, he'd've probably attacked you!"

Upstairs, Rouge snorted. "What is this, ghost stories 101? What next, the Hearse Song?"

"What's that?" Bokkun asked. He was shaking again.

Rouge grinned and leaned over, intending to scare him. "It goes like this: The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, they eat your eyes, they eat your nose, they eat…"

"That's enough!" Bokkun sobbed. "I don't want to hear anymore!"

"Quiet, you dumbie!" Rouge hissed. "Do you want them to know we're up here?"

"What was that?" Amy asked. "Did anybody hear something?"

"Probably Sonic or Knuckles set some things up to try to scare everybody," Tails suggested. Sonic was eating a chili dog. Knuckles was trying to impress Julie-Su by flexing his muscles. Julie-Su was pretending she didn't know him.

"So your mom said that really did happen to her and her grandmother?" Anzu asked. "That's very interesting. Have _you_ ever seen a ghost?"

"I did, on Earth!" Cream said. "But that's not a ghost story, it really happened!"

"And that's really for another day," Sonic said. "Now, let me tell a story." Sonic didn't want to bring up their experiences with ghosts on Earth. The truth was, he had been embarrassed that he couldn't beat them without that thing with the sun and moon on it.

Story#3:

Vector was a little boy playing in his room one day. He was minding his own business, when suddenly, he heard, "Vector…Vector…"

"Who's talking to me?" Vector asked. He looked around, but, obviously, his room was deserted. He shrugged, and went back to his game.

"Vector…" came the voice again. "Let me out, Vector!"

Vector realized the voice was coming from his closet. "Hey, what's going on around here?" he asked.

"Let me out, Vector…" came the voice a third time. "You have to let me out!"

Vector panicked. He ran to his door, but it was locked. He'd been a bad boy, and gotten locked in his room all day. He went to his window, and opened it. He was on the second floor, so he couldn't escape that way. He looked down and saw his father going into the garage.

"Hey, Dad!" Vector cried. "Get me out of here! There's a ghost in my room!" But then he heard a loud noise, and realized his father couldn't hear him. He had just started the lawn mower.

Vector heard a thumping at his closet door. "Let me out, Vector! I have to get out!"

Vector hid under his bed. Then he smacked himself upside the head. "Duh!" he said. "I was playing with Charmy, who flew in my window 'cause he's a bee! He'd been so obnoxious, I locked him in my closet!"

Vector opened the closet door. Charmy hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Charmy cried. "I was so scared in that dark, spooky closet!"

"Hey, no problem!" Vector said. "Now let go of me!" He laughed nervously. "You know, I forgot you were in there! When I heard somebody crying in there, I thought it might be a real ghost!"

Charmy started laughing at him. "You thought I was a ghost! Boy, Vector, you must be touched in the head! Hahahahah!"

"Hey, shut up!" Vector cried, embarrassed. "Anybody could make that kind of mistake!"

"But it's so silly!" Charmy said. "I mean, come on, thinking a ghost might be in your…"

"Charmy…" came a strange voice from the closet. "Please come back in the closet! It's awfully lonely in here all by myself!"

So, of course, Charmy flew out the window, and Vector…well, nobody ever saw him again!

The end

"Hey, that was really great!" Charmy said.

"No it wasn't!" Vector cried. "What do you mean nobody ever saw me again! Are you insulting my face, 'cause you ain't no Don Joo-wan yourself, you know!"

"No, Vector," Espio explained, "no one ever saw you again because whatever was in the closet got you and dragged you in and you were never heard from again."

"Oh," Vector said. He thought about this for a minute. "That's much worse!"

"Okay, me next!" Knuckles said.

"Let a girl go first, stupid!" Amy said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Knuckles said. "I am not stupid!"

"We've thrown in with an odd crowd, brother," Anzu hissed to Ringo.

"Yes," Ringo agreed. "The guardian of the Master Emerald is not what I'd have expected him to be. Can you detect any latent magical potential in any of them?"

"I can sense the chaos emeralds will give several of the people here great powers," Anzu said. "And I believe a couple have psychic potential. And the one that invited us? Tails? I sense a great destiny of both joy and sorrow in his future."

"You sound like a carnival fortune teller," Ringo said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not an exact science, you know!" Anzu said, spraying her brother with Cheese Whiz.

"Hey!" Ringo said. He poured soda down the back of his sister's shirt. They started fighting.

"Uh…what's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, they do that all the time," Scorch, their demon friend said. "You get used to it after awhile."

"Like Sonic and Knuckles," Amy said, nodding her head.

Rouge looked at her watch. It was an expensive watch with little diamonds at the three, six, nine, and twelve o'clock positions. It hadn't cost her anything, of course, since she'd stolen it. "These guys are going to be all day and all night and most of tomorrow at this rate!" she complained. "Come on, morons! Get on with it already!"

It looks like Ringo and Anzu didn't just come to hear ghost stories! What's their real purpose? And what will Rouge do if she gets too bored? Just fly away, or cause trouble? Maybe we'll find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Stories 4, 5, and 6

HUNDRED GHOST STORY PARTY

Chapter Three

"Okay," Amy said, "we need a girl to go next."  
"Um…would it be all right if I tried to tell a story, Amy?" Cream asked. "I think I'd like to join in before it gets too scary for me!"

"Sure, Cream!" Amy said. "You just go ahead and do your best!" She gave her best friend a thumbs up.

"Well," Cream said, "I'm not very good at this, but I'll try…"

Story#4:

Tails was coming home late one night from visiting friends. It was getting dark, and he was nervous because his friends had been telling ghost stories. But of course he didn't really believe in such things.

As he turned a corner, he saw somebody that looked like Charmy. The supposed to be Charmy grinned at Tails. His teeth were **this** big!

Tails screamed and ran. After awhile, he ran into somebody that looked like Mister Espio. He said, "Espio! I just saw Charmy! And his teeth were **this**big!"

And Mister Espio said, "But were they _**this**_big!" So Tails realized that wasn't really Mister Espio. And he ran away screaming again! Then, when he was almost too tired to run anymore, he ran into Mister Vector.

"Vector!" he said. "I just saw Espio! And his teeth were _**this**_ big!"

"Ah!" Mister Vector said. "But they weren't _**this**_ big, were they?!?"

And Tails fainted right there on the spot! And when he woke up, it was morning! And he never stayed out after dark again. The end.

Cream hung her head. "I'm sorry! That was really the best I can do!"

"No, that was great, Cream!" Amy said, giving her a hug. She looked around, glaring at everyone.

"Sure was," Tails said. "You're a good storyteller, Cream!"

"You're not angry I made you scream and run away and faint?" Cream asked him.

"Nope!" Tails assured her. "If that had happened, I probably would have!"

"Hey!" Vector said. "Are you making fun of my teeth?"

"Yeah, Cream, don't make fun of Vector's teeth," Charmy said.

"Thanks, Charmy," Vector said.

"It's a lot more fun to make fun of his face. Or his breath. Or his intelligence. Or his body odor. Or…"

"We get the message already!" Vector yelled.

"Hahahahah! You're so funny, Vector!"

"Well, I try," Vector said. "I mean, I always…hey, shut up!"

"Oh, great!" Rouge muttered. "Next they'll start talking about afternoon tea parties!"

"I'd like two lumps of sugar, please!" Bokkun said, holding an imaginary tea cup in his hand.

"Okay," Rouge said, "two lumps it is!" She hit Bokkun twice on the head.

"Owie! Owie!" Bokkun wailed.

"Not funny, you guys!" Amy said, hugging Cream again. "Enough with the ghost sounds! There are little kids here!"

"I didn't do it!" Sonic said.

"Well don't look at me!" Knuckles said.

Sonic glared at Knuckles. "You sure were quick to say it wasn't you!"

Knuckles glared at Sonic. "Not as quick as you were to say it wasn't you!"

"Well, well," Rouge said, grinning. "They're starting to fight with each other! Maybe this day won't be a total loss after all!"

"I don't scare little kids, Knucklehead!" Sonic said.

"Stop calling me Knucklehead!" Knuckles yelled.

"Stop yelling or I'll hit both of you!" Amy yelled, waving her pico-pico hammer. "Are you going next, or aren't you…Knucklehead?"

"Argh!" Knuckles yelled, pulling at his dreadlocks. "You people are going to drive me crazy!"

"Short trip!" Sonic and Amy both said.

"Why do I even bother?" Knuckles said.

"Please don't get angry, Mister Knuckles," Cream said. "I'm sure you can tell a better story than I just did."

"Okay," Knuckles said. "I'll tell a story." He looked at Amy and grinned.

Story#5:

The war had finally ended, and Shadow was wearily heading home. It grew cloudy, and he realized he'd be caught in the rain. He pulled his cloak over his head as he felt the first drops. He took his sword and chopped through a patch of thick bushes. At last he came to a clearing. There was a small house ahead. He went up to the house and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Sonic.

"Of course!" Sonic bragged. "I'm always the guy that Shadow seeks out when he needs something!"

"Shut up!" Knuckles said. "Where was I?"

"Mister Shadow knocked on a door and Mister Sonic opened it," Cream told him.

"Oh, yeah," Knuckles said. He tried to ignore Sonic's snickering.

"Shadow said, 'I'm a soldier returning from the war. Is there someplace I can stay just until the rain stops?'"

"Sonic said, 'There's no place here except the little shrine behind the house. You don't want to stay there, though. My girlfriend just passed away, and we're keeping her there until the priest comes to bury her in the morning.'"

"Shadow said, 'It doesn't bother me to stay in the same room with a corpse. I've had to hide in foxholes all night with my dead buddies staring at me.'"

"That's scary!" Cream cried, hugging Amy.

"Don't scare Cream, Knucklehead!" Amy warned.

By this point, Knuckles was too far into the story to listen. "So Sonic told Shadow, 'Okay, but she was kind of crazy in life. Don't say I didn't warn you.' So Shadow went to the shrine and inside he saw Sonic's girlfriend in a white dress, laying on top of her coffin. He sat down in a far corner of the room and waited for the rain to pass."

"Shadow had nearly fallen asleep when he heard a sound. He looked away from the rain and saw the pink hedgehog getting up from the coffin."

"Hey!" Amy yelled. "How come _I_ gotta be the monster?!?"

"Is that a trick question?" Sonic asked.

"What was that?" Amy demanded.

"Nothing," Sonic said, hiding his grin with his hand.

"The pink hedgehog started towards Shadow. He drew his katana, and struck it a mighty blow, but the dead girl kept coming! Shadow realized he had no defense against such a creature, and he ran from the shrine. The dead girl pursued, catching up to him as he was approaching a big tree. The vampire leaped at him. Shadow dodged, and the girl's long, long fingernails were embedded in the tree trunk, trapping her. She struggled and struggled, but her nails were driven into the tree too deeply for her to free herself."

"In the morning, the sun came out. As the first rays of the rising sun struck the dead girl, she once again became a lifeless corpse. The priest, Espio, arrived, performed an exorcism, then buried her. The soldier went on his way home."

"That was scary!" Cream said.

"Not too shabby, Knucklehead!" Sonic said. "You just might have some potential as a storyteller!"

"You made me a disgusting vampire with long weird fingernails!" Amy yelled, bringing her pico-pico hammer down on Knuckles' head. "Ka-Boom!"

"The story wasn't much," Rouge said, snickering, "but I'm enjoying the floor show! Hit him again, you disgusting pink vampire!"

"Yeah, that was funny!" Bokkun agreed. "Ka-Boom! Hahahahahah!"

"I told you to stop the scary noises!" Amy yelled.

"He did it!" Sonic and Knuckles both yelled at the same time, pointing at each other. "No, you!" they both said. "Oh, wise guy, huh?" they both shouted.

"Jinx!" Sonic said. "Now you can't talk 'til somebody says your name or you get punched!"

"That is so stupid!" Knuckles said. "What do you mean I can't…ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it! Ow!"

When everyone except Cream had finished punching Knuckles, Amy said, "Okay, now no more ghost sounds! Who's next! How 'bout you, what's your name? Tails' friend?"

Anzu looked at Amy. "Do you mean me?" she asked. "Tails and I only just met, but I know some stories." Her eyes grew weird. "Yes, some very strange stories indeed! But if you'll permit me, I'll follow your examples of retelling the stories with people here."

Story#6:

Amy was the most popular girl in town. All of the boys wanted to date her. All of the girls were jealous of her beauty.

"But of course," Amy said, flicking her hair quills.

"Uh…yes," Anzu said, looking at Amy with her strange eyes. "At any rate, the boy that spent the most time courting her was a boy named Sonic. He was a poor boy, but completely devoted to her."

"Doesn't sound like Sonic at all to me!" Knuckles quipped. Bam! Down he went.

"Keep quiet, Knucklehead!" Amy said. She grabbed Sonic's arm. "Eee! Isn't this romantic, Sonic!"

"May I continue?" Anzu asked. "Sonic opened the door for Amy. He took off his coat and placed it over mud puddles so that she wouldn't get her feet dirty."

"How gallant!" Amy squealed.

"He spent every cent he had on buying her presents and taking her places," Anzu added. "But did she appreciate it? No! She always expected more from him. After all, she thought, she was beautiful, she deserved more than what a poor boy could give her."

"Hey, now wait just a minute," Amy said, baring her teeth at the new girl.

"Then came the day of the big dance,' Anzu went on, ignoring Amy. "It was a masquerade, and Amy had insisted on a gown made of golden silk, and a mask covered with rhinestones. Which, of course, Sonic paid for. This left him broke, and he was unable to afford a costume for himself. So he wore bib overalls and put shoe black on his face for a mask."

"Aww…poor Mister Sonic!" Cream said.

"Yes, he was poor," Anzu agreed. "Especially now that he'd spent all of his money on a girl that he loved but didn't love him back."

"I'm going to get you for this!" Amy vowed.

"Anyway," Anzu went on, ignoring her, "it was at the masquerade that it happened. Amy had gone with Sonic, but she kept talking to other fellows, and that just about broke his heart. But then…_he_ entered the party. He was dressed all in red, and had a face like the devil himself. But he was suave and debonair, and Amy immediately decided that she just had to meet him. So she went over and introduced herself."

"Just call me Nick," the devil said. "Shall we dance?"

"Amy gladly agreed, although Sonic didn't like it one bit. But Amy was on Cloud Nine. It wasn't until she'd danced two dances with him and was about to start a third when Sonic tried to cut in."

"She's my girl!" Sonic told the stranger. He expected Amy to agree with him. But Amy just laughed.

"Puh-leese," she said coldly. "You're a nice boy, Sonic, but, frankly, you're a bit of a bore." And she danced away with the stranger, leaving Sonic brokenhearted.

"Hey!" Amy yelled, reaching for her hammer. "I would never do that to my Sonic!"

"It's just a story, Amy!" Tails assured her.

"Please don't hit her, Amy!" Cream begged. "It's not nice."

Ringo shrugged. "Don't worry," he said, "my sister can take care of herself."

"Amy now danced every dance with the mysterious stranger," Anzu went on. "Sonic tried several times to cut in on them, but Amy ignored him. Finally, near the witching hour, Amy excused herself for a few minutes to freshen up. While she was gone, Sonic confronted the stranger."  
"Amy's my girl!" Sonic said. "There are plenty of others you can dance with!"

The stranger stroked his goatee and laughed at him. "Do you seriously believe that she cares for you?" he asked. "How foolish of you!"

Sonic saw red and attacked the stranger. But he threw the boy against the wall. "How childish, you thinking you could defeat me!" he said.

Amy had just been returning, and saw what had happened. But instead of going to see if Sonic was all right, she held her hands out to the stranger and said, "Shall we dance?" The stranger laughed and took her hand, and they left Sonic lying on the floor, stunned.

Amy danced every dance with the stranger. After awhile, he asked her, "That boy? Didn't you ever have feelings for him?"

Amy laughed. "No, no, I just found him amusing, that's all. He means nothing to me."

"Indeed?" the stranger said, dancing around and around with Amy. It was nearly twelve now. Sonic had gotten up, and walked away sadly with his head down. Amy hadn't even noticed him leave. "All those times you went places with him, all those gifts he gave you, they meant nothing at all to you?"

"How do you know all this?" Amy demanded. "You must be someone I know! Are you Knuckles? Shadow? Espio?"

The stranger chuckled evilly. "You shall know me soon enough, my dear!" he said, as he continued to spin her around and around on the dance floor.

At last it was midnight. Amy took off her mask and threw it in the air. Then she turned to the mysterious stranger. "Time to unmask, my love," she said.

"But my dear," Shadow said with a laugh, "I'm not wearing a mask!"

Amy reached for his face, convinced he was playing a joke, and not at all appreciating it. Only there was no mask. It truly was his face. Amy screamed and tried to escape, but the devil held her in a grip of steel and started to dance again. She screamed, but no one paid any attention. He spun her around and around and around, faster and faster, until, at last, even the most drunken guests noticed something strange was happening. Smoke came from them, and the smell of brimstone. And when the smoke cleared…the stranger was gone. And so was Amy. And neither was ever heard from again. The end."  
"Cool!" Knuckles said.

"No it wasn't!" Amy shrieked. "Why does everybody keep doing that kind of thing to me?!?"

"Well, you did dump me," Sonic kidded. "So that's what you get!"

"So-nic!" Amy said, pouting. "You're not nice!" She turned to Anzu. "And you! You're a troublemaker, that's what you are!"

"Very well then," Anzu said, folding her arms. "You're welcome to kill me off in your next story. But I'm sure I can do it better!"

"Ooo…you're just asking for it," Amy said, raising her hammer.

"Amy, calm down!" Sonic said.

"Not a bad story," Rouge admitted, "and it had the added bonus of making Amy Rose mad! That's always good!"

"I-I-I wasn't sc-scared, n-neither!" Bokkun said, shaking. He had found an old blanket and hidden under it. "Hey, how come this thing is so itchy?"

Rouge stared at the blanket. "Gross! It's covered with bugs!"

"_Wha-at_?!?" Bokkun cried. He jumped up and started shaking the bugs off the blanket. They fell through the cracks in the floor, landing on several of the guests, including Amy.

"AHHH!" Amy shrieked, brushing them onto Sonic and Knuckles. "Bugs! Bugs! Gross!"

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled. "I don't want your cooties!"

"Where'd they come from?" Tails demanded, looking around.

"Oo, yucky!" Cream cried, swatting at them.

Once the bugs were gone, Sonic said, "Okay, everybody settle down. Let's not let a few bugs ruin our party, guys!"

"But, Sonic!" Amy sobbed, glomping him. "They were so huge! And they had such big, ugly mouths, and they were biting and tearing at my beautiful body!"

"Uh…yeah," Sonic said. "Could you let go now, Amy?"

"But I'm scared, and grossed out!" Amy sobbed. "Hold me, Sonic!"

"Ack!" Sonic cried, trying to push her away. "Help! Police! Murder!"

"I'm not a monster!" Amy shrieked, hugging him so tightly, she was now strangling him. "I'm not going to try to kill you!"

"Can't breath!" Sonic gagged. "Seeing…spots…Mother…"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic!" Amy said, releasing him in disgust. "Okay, who's next?"

"Well, well, who would have thought the big bad ghost lovers are scared of bugs?" Rouge hissed. "That gives me some ideas!"

"I don't like the look in your eyes, Rouge!" Bokkun said, backing away from her.

****

What sort of ideas has Rouge gotten? Things may start getting dangerous for our friends! Or at least very interesting!


End file.
